This will constitute continuation of our studies in the mechanism of oxidative phosphorylation in bacterial systems. The physicochemical properties of isolated, purified coupling factors will be studied and the mode of interactions of these factors with the membranes supporting electron transport will be investigated. The interaction of the purified coupling factor with adenine nucleotides will be studied by spectroscopic and electrophoretic techniques to detect any conformational changes resulting from such interactions. The possible participation of the subunits of this enzyme in one or more of the known enzymatic and structural properties of this protein will be investigated. The ultimate goal will be the elucidation of the energy conversion process of biological systems yielding ATP.